


Nightmare

by Jkambrose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkambrose/pseuds/Jkambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy has a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

_Randy opens his eyes and finds that he's strapped down to a chair, his arms behind him and his legs bound to the chair. He looks around for someone, anyone. Randy is startled by a deep chuckle by his ear._

_"So glad you could join us Randy"_

_Before Randy could respond a familiar body is tossed to the ground. It takes less than ten seconds before he recognizes the body and Randy can feel his blood run ice cold. Dean. The love of his life. His boyfriend and best friend all in one was laying limply at his feet. The stranger pulls Dean's head up by his hair letting Randy get a good look at Dean's beaten in face. Randy begins to thrash in his chair. Dean's eyes have opened and Randy can see his baby blues look around the room_

_"Don't you touch him you shit bag" Randy growls_

_The man smirks at Randy before pulling a pistol out of the back of his pants. A vicious scream tears through Randy as he watches a bullet break through his lovers skull. Randy watches with tears streaming down his face as Dean's eyes close for good. Randy closes his eyes and tries to remember Dean's laugh, his smile, his moans when they made love, and those blue eyes that told all of Dean's emotions._

Randy shoots up out of bed and feels his face. The bed creaks as Dean sits up and rubs gentle circles on Randy's back. Randy looks at Dean and pins Dean gently under him. He kissed Dean with so much passion it leaves Dean breathless.

"I thought I lost you" Randy grits out

"It's OK babe. I'm ok. I'm safe"

Randy pulls Dean into his lap and burries his face in the blonde man's neck. Dean whispers soothing words. Randy holds Dean impossibly closer as Dean begins to trace Randy''s tattoos until the Viper has calmed down some. After a few minutes Randy looks up from Dean's neck, Dean doesn't see the look a pure love Randy gives him and he traces the skulls covering the older man's arms. 

"I'm sorry I woke you babe" Randy apologises and Dean shakes his head. 

"Don't be sorry baby. I'm always here if you need me" Dean kisses Randy's cheek amd smiles

"I'll always need you Deano. No matter what." Randy kisses Dean much gentler this time. 

Dean gives a small pout when he is moved from Randy's lap but is smiling again when he is pulled onto Randy's chest. 

"Good night baby. I love you, so fucking much" Randy whispers

"Goodnight Randy. I love you too"


End file.
